Beogradske kafane
Tu skoro čitao sam jedan oglas u novinama. Neka kafana, u jednom predgrađu Beograda, koja se ponosno nazvala "Novi vek", objavljuje da je "moderno preuređena" i da, sem odličnog pića i tačne posluge, svako veče u njoj "koncertira" džaz-band i izvodi se dansing. "Novi vek", odista novi vek! Bolje ime nije mogla poneti ova kafana u predgrađu, pa da obeleži period preloma koji naše doba preživljuje. Dok su mondenski etablismani sa egzotičnim imenima "Ekscelsior", "Palas", "Luksor", i "Splendid" suzbili iz centra naše prestonice naše stare kafanice kod "Žmurka", Mecovalije" i "Dardanela", mi smo se, stari Beograđani, zar i mirili onim što novi život i novo doba mora sobom doneti. Brisali su se tragovi jedan po jedan; rušila se jedna po jedna kafana u kojoj smo mladost proveli, a često možda i mladost sahranili i mi smo pobožno skidali kapu i šaptali rezignirano za pokojnikom kojega su kraj nas proneli: "Bog da joj dušu prosti!" Opraštajući se tako sa jednim po jednim tragom staroga Beograda u centru njegovome, mi, stari Beograđani, koji se nalazimo u glasačkim spiskovima osamdesetih godina, povlačili smo se i sami iz centra i odlazili na periferije, tamo gde se povlačila tradicija suzbijena bujicom novoga života. Sa nama zajedno odselili su se tamo, na periferiju, i oni klasični kasapski panjevi na kojima se sekirom čerečilo pečeno prase i jagnje; odselile su se i one prostrane, prljave i pregorele tepsije, u kojima su se krčkale krezle i škembići; odselile su se i one čađave kastrole, u kojima su se, u crnoj masti, na ulici, pržile mekike i... sve, sve se povuklo tamo, na periferiju, dok su ostali samo, kao poslednji tragovi prošlosti, ćevapčići i ražnjići, koji su ne samo zadržali pravo građanstva i u centru modernizirane prestonice već su rasprostrli svoj dražeći miris i kroz celu Kraljevinu Jugoslaviju. Gore od Maribora, gde je nekad bilo meze samo mala crvena rotkvica, pa sve dole do Ðevđelije, gde je carovala kao meze pastrma od kozetine; i otud od Jadrana, gde su gospodarile kao meze maslinke i sušene sarage, pa sve do timočkih strana, gde se kaškavalj mezetio uz svako piće - zagospodarili su danas ćevapčići i postali narodno meze podjednako drago svima Srbima, Hrvatima i Slovencima. I kao sto se nekada govorilo: "Gde je slava tu je i Srbin", tako bi se danas slobodno moglo reći: "Gde su ćevapčići tu su Jugosloveni!" Tako su ćevapčići, pre nego politika, pre no književnost i umetnost, pre no i sve ostale pojave, ujedinili tri plemena jednoga naroda. I kao što, ulazeći u Mađarsku, vi kroz nozdrve osećate da ste ušli u zemlju gulaša; ulazeći u Italiju, vi tako isto morate zapaziti da ste ušli u zemlju makarona, u Rumuniju u zemlju krastavaca i paprike, tako isto, ulazeći u Jugoslaviju, vi po mirisu ćevapčića možete osetiti da ste ušli u kuću gde žive tri rođena brata: Srbin, Hrvat i Slovenac. Isključujući dakle ćevapčiće, čija je postojbina bio nekad Leskovac pa su otud preko Niša, doprli u Beograd i bili nekad glavna karakteristika stare prestonice, a sad maltene stekli internacionalni karakter - svi ostali mezeluci, zajedno sa kafanicama staroga stila, sa čokanjčićima, džezvama za kafu, ciganskim orkestrima sa raštimovanim violinama i poderanim pevačkim grlima - povukli su se na periferije da se sklone ispred bujice novoga života. Pa evo sad, "moderno uređen" "Novi vek" i na periferiji objavljuje da, sem odličnog pića i dobre posluge, u njemu svako veče "koncertira" džazband i izvodi se dansing! Novi vek je dakle počeo da prodire i na periferiju i da nemilostivo razorava tradicije i tamo gde su one našle poslednje svoje pribežište. I neće proći mnogo vremena pa će i tamo iščeznuti čokanji i pečenje s panja a zacariće se melanži, knik-bajnovi, vermuti, oranžade sa slamčicom, džaz-bandi i dansinzi. I tada će se izbrisati i poslednji trag života staroga Beograda i iščeznuće iz pamćenja naših onaj vedri, onaj patrijarhalni život predratne prestonice, koji je doduše imao mnogo primitivnoga u sebi ali je imao i nečega srdačnoga, nečega toploga, nečega što generacije vaspitava ljubavlju prema rodnoj grudi, iz kojega je vaspitanja i ponikla ona velika generacija, koja je obilnom krvlju natopila Kumanovo, Jedrene, Bregalnicu, Cer, Dobro Polje i Kajmakčalan, a rasula svoje kosti širom bela sveta, od dalekoga istoka do sumornog zapada. I zar to doba što pred našim očima izumire i, zar tu prošlost koja se pred našim očima briše, nije dužan kroničar da zabeleži te da mu, za poznija pokolenja, za istoriju našega javnoga života, ostane traga? Znam da će biti među vama, čitaocima, i pakosnika koji će se zlurado osmehnuti te reći: "Gle Nusića, koliko ga teško zabolela prošlost kafana u kojima je mladost proveo." Možda u mojoj nameri da se setim starih beogradskih kafana, koje izumiru zajedno sa životom koji se razvijao u njima, ima nečega i od toga sentimentalnoga osećanja ali, ima i nečega jačega od toga što može opredeliti jednoga hroničara da trgne iz zaborava stare beogradske kafane. To je što su u stvari kafane naše pre rata bile jedini izraz našega javnoga života te, setiti se tih kafana znači dati dragocen prilog toga života u poluprošlosti. U početku postojanja našega društva "u doba začetka nove države" kuće naše nisu bile tako pristupačne, što je trajalo gotovo do pred kraj prošloga veka. One su, pod uticajem turskoga haremskog života a možda i iz potrebe da budu pošteđene poseta turskih gospodara, postale jedna vrsta porodičnoga skrovišta. Visoki zidovi, koji su kuću odvajali od ulice, skrivali su za sobom tih, miran i patrijarhalan život, obezbeđen od spoljnih uticaja. Sem o slavi i velikim godovima - Vaskrsu i Božiću - kada su se spoljna vrata širom otvarala, sav se život u avlijama kretao između rodbine i komšiluka, spojenoga naročitim kapidžicima, tako da se kult "komšiluka" bio popeo na stepen najbližega srodstva. Sav ostali život, van porodičnoga, kretao se kroz čaršiju i kroz kafane. Još u doba prvih dana života naše prestonice, dok su još i Turci stanovali u varoši, sitniji su se poslovi svršavali na ćepenku. Ćir Nikolče prešao bi na ćepenak kod ćir-Sterije, tutnuli bi džezvu sa kafom u žar raspaljen u mangalu, kraj kojega bi čučalo čirače mešajući kafu komadićem za to naročito obrezanog štapića a čorbadžije bi, podvijenih nogu pod sobom na ćepenku, šuškale povijenih leđa i oslonjenih ruku na kolena. To bi bili manji, sitniji poslovi. No veći i krupniji obavljali su se još tada u hanovima, gde je bio usredsređen sav trgovački život. Ti hanovi predstavljali su tada jednu vrstu berze, gde se usredsređivala sva i uvozna i izvozna trgovina, gde su činjeni zaključci i gde se regulisavao i kurs one čudne mešavine moneta koja je tada cirkulisala kroz našu čaršiju. Kad su hanove, gde se sedelo na asurama povijenih nogu pod sobom, počele da zamenjuju kafane sa stolovima i klupama oko njih, prešao je ceo taj život u kafane. Tu su se zbirali trgovci, tu zanatlije, tu činovnici - tu su se vršile kupovine i prodaje, tu utvrđivale pogodbe, tu zaključivali i otplaćivali zajmovi, tu menjao novac, tu kupovala i prodavala imanja, tu se ortačilo i razortačavalo, tu zaključivali brakovi, kumstva, prijateljstva; tu se vodila politika, tu pisala pisma, tužbe, žalbe i molbe vlastima, tu su se sretali ljudi i upoznavali se. Uz svaki takav čin, bilo trgovački ili lični, zaključivala se kakva pogodba ili se sklopilo kakvo prijateljstvo, sledovao bi obligatni "alvaluk", koji je običaj još više vezao taj svet za kafanu. Što se više razvijala nova prestonica, kafane su sve više i više postajale centri u kojima se kretao život. Tu su se sastajali ljudi radi sporazuma; tu su zakazivali sastanke radi posla, tu su se čak i advokati konsultirali sa klijentelom, tu se zakazivao sastanak između provodadžije i devojačkog oca, tu je dužnik potpisivao menicu, ortak ugovor, tužilac punomoćje i, gotovo svi javni akti, izuzimajući testamenta, obavljali su se u kafani. Tu su društva držala sastanke; tu su političari sklapali zavere i konspiracije, tu je često i bolesnik potražio doktora da ga pripita za savet. Naišao je zatim partijski život koji je još više vezao ljude za kafane, i to do toga stepena da su kafane već bile i politički obeležene. Bilo je kafana liberalnih, naprednjačkih i radikalnih i nikad, ili vrlo retko bi privrženik jedne partije zalazio u kafani druge partije. Partije su u tim kafanama imale i svoje klubove pa često i kancelarije; tu su se držale konferencije, tu zborovi, tu su se zbirali i dan i noć privrženici te raspravljali svoju partijsku politiku. A za vreme opštinskih ili skupštinskih izbora, te kafane su postajale štabovi, odakle su izletali korteši, gde su se zbirali glasači pre glasanja radi instrukcija, a posle glasanja radi očekivanja izveštaja o rezultatu. Često, prilikom izbora, te su kafane služile i kao ambulante, gde se donosio pokoji svesni glasač razbijene glave da mu se isperu rane i da se potkrepi. I ne samo politički već i sav duhovni život kretao se u kafanama. Ako je trebalo provesti kakvu inicijativu umetničku, književnu ili ma koju drugu javnog značaja, prvi sastanci, na kojima bi se izmenile misli, bili su za kafanskim stolovima a zatim, kad je te sastanke trebalo pretvoriti u konferencije, povlačilo se u one "zasebne" sobe gde se uvek do duboko u noć većalo. Mnoga i mnoga inicijativa, koja danas ima široke zamahe, nikla je u tim kafanskim zasebnim sobama. "Narodna odbrana" ponikla je iz zasebne sobe kod "Kolarca"; veliki narodni pokret protiv aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine, koji je zatalasao i celu Srbiju i celu Evropu, ponikao je iz zasebne sobe "Pozorišne kafane" gde je dugo godina imalo svoje sedište i Novinarsko udruženje. Za kafanskim stolovima osnivali su se i listovi i politički i književni, a organizovale su se i redakcije; tu je mnogi i mnogi saradnik napisao uvodni članak, a mnogi poeta pesmu. Pokojni Vojislav Ilić je na stolu kod "Dardanela" napisao za Jovićev dečji list mnoge pesme, pa i onu poznatu svetosavsku pesmu: "Ko to tako pozno lupa?" Sem nekoliko bogatih i skupih klubova, osnovanih u poslednje vreme, i danas jos kafane služe kao klubovi pojedinim organizacijama. I danas se još pojedine organizacije u kafanama sastaju i održavaju svoje sednice. Esnafi i udruženja i danas još svoje slave slave u kafanama a nije retka pojava da pogdeko i daću priređuje u kafani. Ranija pevačka društva održavala su čak i svoje časove pevanja u onoj zasebnoj sobi u kafani, dok nisu zatim izvojevala pravo da se posluže školskim učionicama, a zatim stekla i sopstvene zgrade. Kafane su u svoje vreme bile i radničke berze. Svaka je kafana bila središte jednog esnafa ili jedne struke radnika. U ranu zoru kad pođeš, naći ćeš nezaposlene zidare u toj i toj kafani, tesače tamo, molere ovamo; stakloresce, stolare, kovače i sve ostale, svakog u svojoj kafani. I tu si ti kao poslodavac zalazio, pogađao, odabirao i vodio radnike na posao. I danas još radničke organizacije imaju svoja sedišta u zasebnim sobama pojedinih kafana, pa ćeš na spoljnom zidu kafanskom, pored firme, često videti i table dotičnih društava. Tako se eto, u prošlosti, sav naš javni život manifestovao u kafani i kad se danas koja od njih ruši, odnosi sobom čitavu jednu prošlost i svako takvo rušenje briše po jednu tradiciju staroga Beograda. No u tim kafanama i kafanicama, i onima u centru i onima u zabitim i dalekim mahalama, na kraju grada ili na drumovima koji vode u grad, nije se razvijao samo nas javni život, već uporedo sa njim i porok, koji je taj život nagrizao. Mnoga se i mnoga tragedija počela a mnoga završila u tim kafanicama. Koliko je mladih snaga, koje bi korisno poslužile i državi i društvu, razorilo svoje zdravlje ovde; mnogi um, koji je mogao pouzdanom svetlošću obasjati staze našega napretka, zamračio se ovde; koliko se velikih i krvlju i znojem stečenih imanja rastočilo ovde; koliko je srećnih porodica zapištalo na pragovima ovih kafana gde im je sreća utonula; koliki se zločini tu, u tim zabitim kafanicama, začeli i koliki još i izvršili. Pre no što su se u Beogradu pojavile kafane u današnjem smislu, postojale su već na periferijama ili na drumovima, koji vode u varoš, mehane. Te drumske mehane i danas još postoje, samo ih je sad prestonica, svojim naglim proširenjem, obuhvatila te su prestale biti ono čemu su namenjene i postale varoške kafane. Takve su mehane: Vuletova mehana, Stefanovica mehana, Gospodarska mehana, Čedićeva mehana, Despotova mehana itd. One nisu možda oduvek nosile ova imena, a izvesno da ni današnje zgrade nisu one iste iz prvih dana - ali, one nesumnjivo označavaju mesta na kojima su već odavno bile mehane. Mehane su prve ustanove gde se osim kafe krčmilo i piće. U njima su se uvraćali putnici koji bi hodili drumom, da se odmore i potkrepe; u njih su se uvraćali i seljaci koji su donosili na beogradsku pijacu voće, sir, mleko i živež. Prve kafane u Beogradu postajale su iz onih ducančića u kojima se pekla kafa i raznosila po čaršiji. Među tim dućančićima bilo je, za vreme Turaka, i prostranijih sa razastrtim klupama okolo celog dućana, gde su se zbirale balije. U takvoj kafani obično je u jednom ćošku bio i berberin te bi tu, uz kahvu, balije brijale glavu dok bi ostali vodili veliku i krupnu politiku. Jedna od takvih najstarijih kafana bila je "Gušančeva", u neposrednoj blizini gradske kapije. U tu kafanu u prvo doba nisu smeli niti su hteli zalaziti hrišćani, niti se u njoj služilo što drugo do kafa, ratluk i česmenska voda. Prve kafanice, gde se počela uz kafu točiti i rakija, nikle su u hrišćanskim delovima varoši, na Varoš-kapiji i na Dorćolu. One na Dorćolu već uveliko su zbrisane sa lica zemlje te zamenjene novim građevinama, a na Varoš-kapiji još i danas postoje onakve kakve su bile pre sedamdeset i osamdeset godina. Na onome čvoru, ispod Saborne crkve, u bizini stare Valožićeve knjižare i danas postoji netaknut deo staroga Beograda i kafanice koje danas plaćaju veću mesečnu kiriju no što je njihovo zidanje pre osamdeset godina koštalo. Prve kafane nosile su imena po gazdama zgrade ili po gazdama radnje. Drugih imena i nazvanja nije bilo. Takva imena zadržale su pogdekoja od kafana i radnja i do danas, ukoliko još postoje, kao: Šiška-Lazina, Monaka, Kolarac, Hadži-Maksimova, Uroševa, Šiškova, Hajdukovićeva kafana, Panđelova, Pandilova, Taletova, Dumina, Najdanovića, Petka baštovana, Ginić, Pere Džambasa, Žmurkova, Čadina (postalo od Čiča Dina, skraćeno Ča Dina - Čadina), Alekse Žandara, Vitorova pivnica, Germanova bašta, Ðozina kafana, Zuljanova kafana, Šumenkovićeva, Sokolovićeva i tako dalje. Naročita imena kafana ponikla su najpre po mestu na kome su, bez namera da to bude firma kafana. Tako, na primer, kafana "Tekija" bila je u blizini one tekije na staroj velikoj pijaci, pa su je tako i prozvali: "ona kafana kod Tekije", određujući time njeno mesto. Docnije, povikom i kafana se sama prozvala Tekija. Tako isto kafana: Tobdžijska pijaca, Astronomska kula, Ladno kupatilo, Čubura, Smutekovac, Veliki bašamaci, Narodna skupština, itd. Razume se da i među ovim nabrojanim kafanama, koje nose imena po mestu, ima i poznijeg datuma (Nar. skupština, Astronomska kula) ali su one samo usvojile tradiciju koja je zaostala od prvih kafana i od prve pojave krštavanja kafana. Drugi način na koji su prve kafane dobijale naziv bila je kakva oznaka ili predmet koji se u bizini njihovoj nalazio i uočljivo izdvajao. Takav je, na primer, naslov "Dva jablana" (poznija kafana "Zagreb"). Tu u blizini dugo su se držala dva usamljena jablana i dugo se vremena taj kraj označavao time: "Tamo kod dva jablana". Prirodno je, dakle, da je ta okolnost nametala i ime kafani. Tako je i postalo i ime "Zlatna rupa", po blizini one poznate rupe na Vračaru, koja je za vreme dinastičkih proganjanja, prošloga veka, služila kao zatvor u koji su trpani politički protivnici. Na taj je način dobila naziv i kafana kod "Palidrvca" jer se nalazila u neposrednoj blizini prve naše fabrike palidrvca, na Dorćolu. Tako je dobila ime i kafana kod "Dva papagaja". Tu je, u jednoj maloj kućici, stanovao neki starac koji je imao dva mala zelena papagaja i sa njima je zalazio na vašare i crkvene slave te su izvlačili one ceduljice u kojima je ispisana sudbina. On je kavez sa ovim tičicama držao uvek nad vratima svoje sobice u koju se s ulice ulazilo, te su se deca zbirala i zabavljala gledajući zelene tice. Na taj način oni su postali popularni i čitav kraj se njima označio: "Tamo kod ona dva papagaja!" te i docnije, kad je i starca i njegovih papagaja nestalo, reklo bi se: "Tamo kod dva papagaja", pa nije čudo sto je i sama kafana, koja se tu digla, i bez volje gazdine, sama sobom dobila naziv kod "Dva papagaja". Tako isto je dobila ime i poznata kafana u Skadarliji kod "Tri šešira". Tu je ranije bila radionica (fabrika) šešira staroga Dimčića, oca poznatijega kafedžije kod "Imperijala" Ðoke Dimovića. Na kući je bila istaknuta firma na kojoj su bila od lima izrezana tri šešira. Ti su šeširi dugo stajali i docnije, kad je fabrika prestala da radi, a kad se u toj kući otvorila kafana, sama je sobom, i bez ikakvoga krštenja, ponela ime kod "Tri šešira". Po jednoj takvoj oznaci sačuvano je i do danas ime jedne od najstarijih kafana u Beogradu. To je ona kafana u Dušanovoj ulici, na dnu Kapetan-Mišine, koja još i danas nosi ime kod "Crnog orla". Još za vreme austrijske vladavine Beogradom (1717-1739) postojala je tu zgrada koja je morala biti kakva vojnička ustanova. Vrlo je verovatno da je tu bila isturena straža na putu koji je vodio iz Višnjice kroz Temišvarsku kapiju, iza koje je odmah bila i rezidencija princa Jevđenija Savojskog (Pirinčana). Ta mala stražarska kasarna imala je dva sprata; na gornjem je stanovao starešina straže a dole vojska. Tu se svaki prolaznik, koji bi izlazio iz varoši ili ulazio u varoš, morao prijavljivati. Na toj zgradi, spolja, bio je istaknut veliki crni orao, austrijski grb. Kada su Nemci, po zaključenju Beogradskog mira 1739, predali Beograd Turcima, uneli su u ugovor da se sve građevine koje su Nemci radi utvrđenja Beograda podigli poruše. Kako ova mala kasarna (straža) nije pripadala onima koje su podignute radi utvrđivanja grada, ostala je nepovređena i docnije, kada je na Dorćolu počeo sve više da preovlađuje hrišćanski elemenat, tu je otvorena jedna od prvih beogradskih kafana. Na zgradi je dugo, vrlo dugo, kroz punih stotinu godina, stajao još uvek naslikan onaj crni orao i svet je kafanu po tome sam nazvao kafanom kod "Crnog orla". Ta kafana i danas postoji pod istim imenom. Imena kafana postajala su često i po rodnome mestu onoga koji drži kafanu. Takva imena nose kafane: Rudničanin, Guberevac, Mecovalija, Kičevac, itd. Još češći je slučaj da je kafana nazvana po zanimanju one klase ljudi koji su se u njoj iskupljali. Tako su postala imena: Trgovačka kafana, Esnafska kafana, Tesač, Ratar, Tri kovača, Devet kočijaša, itd. Tek posle velikog pokreta 1848. godine, kada su vojvođanski elementi počeli jače da pridolaze u Beograd, doneli su oni i običaj, koji je već vladao u njihovim krajevima, da i kafanama daju naročito izmišljena imena. U prvome redu su bila dinastička imena naših i stranih prijateljskih dinastija. Tako su postale kafane: Knez Mihailo Prestolonaslednik, Srpski kralj, Srpska kraljica, Srpska kruna, Ruski car, Ruska kruna, Grčki kralj, Grčka kraljica, Rumunski kralj, Češka kruna, itd. Uporedo s tim odmah su počele da se javljaju, kao nazivi, imena evropskih prestonica i drugih velikih gradova, kao: Petrograd, Atina, Zlatan Prag, Odesa, Njujork, Berlin, London, Pariz, Solun, Vidin, Sofija, Mali Pariz, Mostar, Sevastopolj, Beli Petrograd, itd, a uporedo sa ovim i imena zemalja, kao: Amerika, Transval, Bosna, Britanija, Rusija, Balkan, Sibirija, Makedonija, Hercegovina, itd. Odmah zatim počela su se upotrebljavati i imena naših gradova i mesta, koja su obično bila vezana sa rođenjem ili poreklom kafedžijinim. Tako su postala imena kafana: Paraćin, Valjevo, Borča, Kragujevac, Resnik, Žiča, Užice, Ðerdap, Deligrad, Ohrid, Avala, Posavina, Šar-planina, Šumadija, Bitolj, Visoki Dečani, Ljubić, Zvornik, itd. Uticajem vojvođanskih omladinaca, zanesenih rodoljubljem, počela su se ubrzo javljati i istorijska imena vezana bilo za ime ili za događaj istorijski. Takvi su nazivi po imenima istorijskim: Obilić, Carica Milica, Toplica, Devet Jugovića, Car Dušan, Marko Bočaris, Kraljević Marko, Luka Vukalović, Hajduk Veljko, Car Lazar, Rajić, Veliki Petar, itd. A istorijski događaji, kao natpisi kafana, ovi su: Takovski ustanak, Nezavisna Srbija, Topola, Balkanski savez, Ujedinjenje, itd. Uporedo sa tim počela je da se javlja i poezija u izboru imena, te su tako postala naročito tražena imena: Lepi izgled, Košutica, Vinova loza, Belo jagnje, Veseli dvori, Jezero, Bela mačka, Slavija, Zeleni venac, Poslednji groš, Žirovni venac, Zadužbina, Avala, Vulkan, Zlatan krst, Mladi Arapin, Zlatno burence, Zora, Lepa Katarina, Beli orao, Tri lista, Sablja dimiskija, Srebrna kugla, Tri grozda, Dva tigra, Dva sokola, Složna braća, Zlatan konj, Zlatan top, Slavina, Dve bule, Zlatan anđeo, Dva bela goluba, Tri lafa, Grozd, Jelen, Baštovanka, Zlatna lađa, Paun, Dva lovca, Mesečina, Golub, Proleće, Sedam Švaba, Zlatan bokal, itd, itd. Imena kafana su postajala i na druge načine. Kakva ličnost se popularisala u svetskim događajima i odmah je njeno ime uzeto za firmu kafane: Gurko, Kriger, Garibaldi, Napoleon; kakav događaj ili ideja koja je tako isto popularna: Nova vlada, Velika Srbija, Balkanski savez, a najčešće još po profesiji onih koji su se u toj kafani okupljali. Tako su postala imena kafana: Vlakovođa, Gardist, Dva Talijana, Sedam Švaba, Tesač, Ratar, Bandista, Dva lovca, Devet kočijaša, Patroldžija, Barudžija, Požarna kasina, Jevrejska kasina, Kraljeva garda, itd. Posle rata nastala je manija za stranim imenima, naročito u centru Beograda. Tako su nikli: Union, Splendid, Ekscelsior, Luksor, Palas, Kleridž, Transval, itd. I dok se centar grada tako internacionališe, ne izostaju ni periferije. I one su počele da traže egzotične natpise kafanama, među kojima se ističe: "Bife promaja" i kafana "Zemljotres". Jedno od najoriginalnijih imena nosi kafana Jaćimovića-Jagode u Aleksandrovoj ulici. Na njoj, kao firma, piše: Čija nije bila Čija biti neće Beograd broji danas skoro tri stotine kafana i one niču svaki dan. Teško bi bilo kroničaru snaći se; te kafane niču i zatvaraju se, dućani se za noć prepravljaju u kafane a kafane u dućane. Nekadašnji znameniti "Zlatan krst" danas je velika pomodna trgovina Cuparina; nekadanja znamenita kafana "Prestonaslednik" pozniji "Grand hotel" danas je banka; nekadanja tako isto znamenita terazijska kafana "Pariz" eno se, koliko pre nekoliko dana, pretvorila u dućane. Tako isto menjaju se gdekad i imena kafana te stara zaboravljaju. Kao primer neka posluži ona kafana u Poenkareovoj ulici koja je nekad nosila ime: "Šarena mehana", pa zatim "Kineski car", pa "Elita", pa "Velika Britanija", pa "Zvezda" i zatim "Atina". Opisujući pojedine kafane, mi ne možemo stići da ih sve obuhvatimo. Uostalom, to i nije cilj ovoga napisa, jer to bi značilo pisati istoriju beogradskih kafana, dok mi želimo da iznesemo naš društveni život u poluprošlosti koji se u kafanskom životu izražavao. Stoga se u ovome opisu nećemo pridržavati ni nekoga naročitoga reda, azbučnoga ili hronološkoga, već ćemo najpre govoriti o onim kafanama, i na njima se zadržati, koje su najizrazitije u tome pogledu. Najizrazitije su od ovih beogradskih kafana devetnaestog stoleća, to nema sumnje, bile pet kafana: "Grand hotel", "Kolarac", "Dardaneli", "Pozorišna" i "Gušanac kafana". Tih pet kafana kao i "Građansku kasinu", koju ne ubrajamo u kafane, ne unosimo u ovaj opšti opis jer smo im posvetili naročita poglavlja. Centar života prestoničkog sedamdesetih i osamdesetih godina devetnaestog veka bio je današnji pozorišni trg. Tu su bile i tri od pomenutih pet kafana (Kolarac, Dardaneli i Pozorišna kasina). Kada iz toga centra pođemo Vasinom ulicom da zatim kroz Uzun-Mirkovu dođemo do grada, prvo ćemo na levoj strani Vasine ulice sresti kafanu "Zlatan anđeo" (danas više ne postoji). "Zlatan anđeo" je bio u dvospratnoj kući Tome Leka u kojoj je, na gornjem spratu, dugo i dugo godina živela porodica Leko a gde se docnije uselila fabrika amrela poznatoga Moše Avrama Mace. "Zlatan anđeo" je imao raznoliku publiku a kako je bio malo zaklonit i povučen, u tu su kafanu zalazili đaci Velike škole koji bi, uz crnu rotkvu ili kiselu papriku, pijuckali iz čokanjčica rakiju i vodili beskrajne socijalne i nacionalne diskusije. Ova kafane se najviše pročula po jednoj interesantnoj švercerskoj aferi, koja se desila krajem osamdesetih ili možda odmah početkom devedesetih godina devetnaestog veka. Tada je bila prvi put zavedena opštinska trošarina i na ulascima u varoš naplaćivao se uvoz namirnica i pića. Ako bi prodavac neku količinu neprodanu izvezao, vraćala bi mu se naplaćena trošarina. Tada je držao kafanu "Zlatan anđeo" neki Gvozden kafedžija koji je, osim toga, i trgovao na veliko sa rakijom. On bi uvozio po nekoliko kola natovarena buradima u kojima je bila rakija, rasprodavao ovu a ako bi mu sto preostalo, on bi izvozio i vraćala bi mu se trošarina. To je tako mesecima išlo dok najzad trošarinskim činovnicima nije palo u oči da Gvozden stalno izvozi istu količinu rakije koju i uvozi i uvek prima natrag sav novac plaćen za trošarinu. I kad su jednoga dana otvorili vranj na jednome buretu, uverili su se da Gvozden uvozi rakiju a izvozi vodu i prima novac koji je položio za trošarinu. Od toga se načini čitava afera koja je tada neobično zanimala Beograd. U istoj ulici i na istoj strani, samo bliže Univerzitetu bila je kafana "Srpska kraljica" poznatija pod imenom "Kijametova kafana" po nadimku koji je nosio gazda imanja. Ta je kafana bila otprilike preko puta današnje Klasne lutrije. Tu gde je danas Klasna lutrija bila je dugo godina centralna pošta. To je bila obična dvospratna kuća u kojoj je na gornjem spratu bio telegraf i kancelarije uprave a na donjem spratu, u jednoj običnoj povećoj sobi, pregrada sa tri šaltera: jedan za pisma, jedan novčani i jedan amanetni. Kafana "Srpska kraljica" bila je tako reći poštanska kafana, tu su najviše svraćali poštanski činovnici i odatle se odnosile na služavniku od tenećke, i preko ulice, kafe u poštu; tu je svraćala i publika koja je imala posla na pošti; da adresuje pismo, da napiše adresu na paketu, da ispuni uputnicu, itd. A tu su rado svraćali i svi oni mali trgovčići iz Vasine ulice da popiju ujutru kafu, predveče čokanjčić rakije. Na vrhu Vasine ulice postoji i danas, u kući koja je bila imanje Nankino, kafana "Makedonija", nekad trgovačka kafana, gde su svraćali na noćište svi naši trgovci iz unutrašnjosti. Na gornjem je spratu bio, kao i sada, hotel koji je za svoje vreme važio kao dosta dobar, te uvek bio posećen. Kafana je bila vrsta pijačnoga vašara. Tu je svratilo na kafu sve što je došlo na pijacu da što pazari; tu je svraćao na rakiju seljak, koji je lepo prodao ono što je doneo; tu mali prekupci i trgovčići koji žive od preprodaje, posredovanja, rasprodaje i uopšte od pijace. Danas, kako se pijaca izmestila sa trga ispred Univerziteta, "Makedonija" je izgubila taj značaj. Preko puta "Makedonije" nalazi se i sad "Imperijal". Današnji "Imperijal" podigao se na ruševinama jednoga od onih beogradskih hanova koji su za vreme turske vladavine bili trgovačka svratišta. Taj han je u to doba bio isključivo turski te i docnije, kad su se Turci povukli u grad, iako je prešao u srpske ruke, zadržao je ime "Turski han" koji je nosio sve do pred izmak sedamdesetih godina devetnaestog veka, dokle je trajao, pre no što se podigao današnji "Imperijal". U to doba, sedamdesetih godina, "Turski han" i "Makedonija", dva susedna lokala služila su za svratišta našim trgovcima iz unutrašnjosti. U "Makedoniju", koja je već imala fizionomiju hotela (zasebne sobe sa krevetima), svraćali su samo trgovci a u "Turski han", gde su bili prostrani arovi (stale), svraćale su kiridžije sa stokom. Poslednji handžija u "Turskom hanu", pre njegovog rušenja, bio je neki Trajče Makedonac. "Imperijal" je, pošto se nazidao, stao u red najotmenijih hotela gde su zatim i ugledni stranci odsedali, dok je kafana i restoracija sve do danas zadržala taj rang otmenijeg lokala. Kad pođemo od "Makedonije" nekadanjom Velikom pijacom, koja je sada pretvorena u Univerzitetski park, i gde se, tačno na mestu gde je svoju tezgu imala tetka Kata, poznata zemunska piljarica, sada izdiže Dositejev spomenik - onda će prva kafana koju ćemo sresti i koju samo jedna kuća odvaja od "Makedonije" biti ona kod "Rajića". Danas je to lepo nazidana dvospratna zgrada, ranije je bila stara kućerina takođe na dva sprata. Na donjem je, kao i sada, bila kafana sa vrlo velikom tablom na kojoj je, dosta dobro, bio naslikan Tanasko Rajić na topu. Ne mogu pouzdano da tvrdim ali čini mi se čak da je ta firma bila rad jednoga od naših slikara stare generacije. Kafana "Rajić" je bila čisto pijačna kafana. Tu su uvek bili gosti i oni što su pazarili na pijaci. Tu su se okrepljavali rakijom i zemunska piljarica i Žarkovčanin ili Mokrolužanin i onaj Jevrejin sa pertlama za cipele preko kažiprsta, koje po ceo dan nudi na pijaci. > Kafana "Rajić" znana je i po tome što su se tu prvi put počeli da kultivišu ćevapčići. Biće tako šezdesetih godina, oni su prvi put stigli iz Leskovca u Beograd i odmah se odomaćili tu, u kafani "Rajić". Kako je pijačna publika bila pouzdan njihov potrošač, ubrzo se ta industrija ćevapčića razmnožila te se oko kafane "Rajić" pootvarao čitav niz malih čevabdžinica koje i danas, samo kao nešto renovirane, postoje. Od ovih je najznamenitija ona Živka ćevabdžije, koja i danas postoji u suterenu zgrade u kojoj je hotel "Makedonija". Živko je svoje ćevapčiće toliko renomirao i taj posao toliko razvio da je od ćeapčića nazidao crkvu u svome rodnome mestu! Na gornjem spratu kafane "Rajić" - one stare zgrade - bila je dugo vremena pevačka škola društva "Kornelije". Ispod "Rajića", na uglu koji Jugovićeva ulica čini sa velikim trgom, preko puta žandarmerijske kasarne, bila je ranije neugledna kafanica bez imena. Toj kafani su gosti - najvećim delom žandarmi - nametnuli svojom posetom ime, te je u svoje vreme bila poznata pod imenom "žandarska kafana". Docnije, kad je sopstvenik porušio straćaru i podigao malo bolju zgradu, ispisao je na njoj firmu "Žandarska kasina" Danas više ne postoji. Preko puta današnje Uprave varoši Beograda, na onome praznome placu, koji od Uprave odvaja Višnjićeva ulica, bila je nekada muslimanska tekija (tekija je vrsta kapele), u kojoj je bio grob nekoga znamenitoga pravovernika. Tragovi te nekadanje tekije i danas se još na tome placu poznaju. Ispred tekije bila je mala dvospratna kućica, gde je u svoje vreme stanovao hodža, čuvar tekije. U toj je kući stanovao pa u njoj i umro 21. marta 1811. godine, tada član Soveta i popečitelj prosveštenija narodnja - Dositije Obradović. Do toga placa i tekije, po povlačenju Turaka iz varoši u grad, otvorena je jedna kafanica koja je sama sobom, po mestu na kome je, ponela ime kafana kod "Tekije" i vrlo dugo nosila to ime, čak i u doba kada je tekija već bila slišćena sa zemljom. Još docnije, podignuta je na trgu požarnička kasarna i vatrogasci su postali najredovniji gosti kafane kod "Tekije". Otuda im je sopstvenik i učinio koncesiju te je, prilikom renoviranja kafane, nazvao istu "Vatragasna kasina". Opet na istome trgu, između kafane "Ujedinjenje" i požarne kasarne bila je u svoje vreme mala restoracija koja je nosila čudnovato ime "Kod vola". I ta kuća više ne postoji. Kraj kafane "Kod vola" u istoj kući, držao je osamdesetih godina malu restoraciju Mata Barać sa zenom Rezikom. Kujna je bila domaća i jevtina; za dva dukata mesečno ručak sa četiri jela, i večera sa dva jela. Za doručak bela kafa sa hlebom za jedan groš. U ovoj su restoraciji bili redovni gosti: praktikanti, telegrafisti, velikoškolci i poneki otmeniji kalfa. U ovu su kafanu ponekad uvraćali na doručak i tadanje kalfe Mihailo Ðurić i Kosta Riznić. Iz ove kafane "Kod vola" prijatelji Ðorđa Babića, prvog srpskog komičara, naterali su ovoga da istupi javno pred publiku. Poslušavši svoje prijatelje i njihove savete, on je dao prvu predstavu kod "Ujedinjenja" i postigao senzacioni uspeh, te se od toga trenutka odao toj profesiji postižući sve veće i veće uspehe. Kafana "Ujedinjenje" postojala je na mestu gde je danas podignuta berza, preko puta opštine. Sama ta okolnost što se nalazila preko puta opštine opredeljivala je i karakter kafane. To je bilo zborište svih onih koji imaju posla u opštini; tu si u svoje vreme mogao naći one male advokate - budžaklije, obično otpuštene činovnike, koji su tu sačekivali molioce te im za dinar ili dva pisali molbe za opštinu. Tu si uvek mogao naći i one besposličare kojima je profesija svedočenje. Potrebna su ti, radi vađenja kakvog uverenja kod opštine, dva građanina koji imaju izjaviti da te poznaju, ti odeš kod "Ujedinjenja" nađeš dva takva tipa, koji te nikad u životu nisu ni videli, i oni, za dinar i dva, odlaze s tobom i potpisuju se da te znaju, da si to ti pa, ako je potrebno, i jamče svojom "čašću i imanjem". Koliko god je bilo pokušaja, a bilo ih je, da se ova kafana promeni u otmeniju, nije se uspelo. Ako je ko uspeo štogod u tom pogledu, kao što je to npr. zakupnik Laza Miodragović, to je malo vremena trajalo pa se kafana opet vraćala svojoj prvobitnoj ulozi. U onome delu Uzun-Mirkove ulice od Kralja Petra ulice pa do grada bila je nekada znamenita kafana "Gušanac". O njoj i o životu u njoj pišemo posebno poglavlje. Kafana "Gušanac" je dugo trajala; zapazile su je još i današnje generacije. Kad je porušena, na mesto nje, malo dalje na uglu, otvorena je nova kafana kojoj je gazda, da bi sačuvao tradiciju, dao ime "Trgovačka kasina". "Trgovačka kasina" je postojala ali nije postojala više ona stara čaršija te se tako i ta kafana ugasila. Danas tu nema više kafane. Malo dalje, na vrh Uzun-Mirkove ulice, na samome Kalemegdanu, preko puta Realke, postojao je hotel "Srpski kralj". Ta je, za to doba vrlo ugledna zgrada, podignuta početkom šezdesetih godina, svakojako pre predaje gradova Srbima jer, sećam se, čitao sam negde da je poslednji beogradski paša ulagao čak i jednu vrstu protesta što je novoj kafani, prvoj kući od gradske kapije, dato provokatorsko ime "Srpski kralj". Biće da je kao odgovor sa srpske strane, na ovaj pašin protest, kafani, koja je u susedstvu ove a opet na domaku beogradskih bedema malo zatim podignuta, naročito dato ime "Srpska kruna". Mesto gde je podignuta kafana "Srpski kralj" ili bar neposredna okolina ove kafane vezana je bolnim sećanjem sa počecima našega oslobođenja. Tu, na tome mestu, Turci su naticali na kolje naše grešne ustanike; tu su izlagali žrtve na ugled kada bi u gradu izvršili smrtnu presudu (Petar Moler i drugi). "Srpski kralj" je od osnivanja svoga bio kafana otmene i probrane publike pa je to ostao i danas. Taj renome mu je naročito stekao dugogodišnji zakupac Urošević čija se kćer udala za dr Stejića. Uvek je to bila tiha pristojna kafana; u njoj se kretalo odmereno, sve bilo pažljivo, te je u stvari više ličila na kakav klub no na kafanu. Posećivali su je rado Radović, predsednik kasacije, Ðoka i Jefta Pavlović, ugledni trgovac Talvi, doktor Stejić, braća Rašić i još nekoliko notabiliteta. Nad kafanom je bio čist i vrlo prijatan hotel koji su posećivali najviše stranci. Docnije je ovo imanje prekupila Vračarska zadruga, i ona je, posle rata, podižući još dva sprata i vršeći iz osnova preuređenje i prepravke i svih ostalih prostorija, dala prestonici ugledan hotel i restoraciju. Na Zereku, gde je polovinom prošloga veka bio jači saobraćaj i burniji život, bilo je tada više kafana no što ih ima danas u tome delu Ulice kralja Petra. Tako, u to doba postojala je: Turska kafana, Davičov han, Taletova kafana, Hodžina kafana, Ðozina kafana, Milutinova i kafana Jovana Dede. Danas na Zereku postoje samo tri kafane: "Odesa", "Balkanski savez" i večita "Taletova kafana". U srednjem delu današnje Ulice kralja Petra, od Uzun-Mirkove pa do Knez-Mihailove, nikad nije bilo kafana. U Glavnoj čaršiji od Građanske kasine pa ka Sabornoj crkvi, u istoj zgradi gde je bio "Grand hotel" (Staro zdanje) a u onome visokome prizemlju preko puta Saborne crkve, gde su sad neki dućani, bila je sedamdesetih godina mala i čista kafana koju su rado posećivali posetioci Saborne crkve. Nad vratima te kafane bio je šilt na kome je bila namolovana zvezda u padu sa svetlim repom za sobom i natpisom "Kod Repate zvezde". Kafanu je držao Nikola Todorović koga su zbog takve firme prozvali: Nikola Repača. Nikola Todorović - Repača otac je našega znamenitoga glumca Save Todorovića koji je tu, u toj okolini, i odrastao. Prema bočnim, južnim vratima Saborne crkve, onima iz Kralja Petra ulice, nalazi se oduvek jedna mala kafanica na donjem spratu one interesantne kuće turskoga stila, koja se sve do naših dana sačuvala onakva kakva je. To je kuća čuvenog Ećim-Tome, te se i ta kafanica u prvo svoje vreme zvala "Ećim-Tomina kafana". Poznije, ona je dobila ime "Kafana kod Saborne crkve". Kada je vladika Inokentije postao mitropolit i nastanio se prema Sabornoj crkvi, njega je to ljutilo da se jedna kafana zove "Kod Saborne crkve". Tako zakupac kafane bude prinuđen te dozove jednoga dana firmopisca da izbriše firmu i novom je zameni. Firmopisac izbriše staro ime ali niko, ni gazda ni gosti da se sete kakvo bi novo ime dali kafani. Nekoliko dana domišljali su se i gazda i firmopisac i gosti pa nikako da nađu podesno ime. Za to vreme firmopisac ispiše iznad vrata znak pitanja hoteći time da označi da pitanje natpisa stoji otvoreno i da se čeka njegovo rešenje. Publika prihvati onaj znak pitanja kao definitivno rešenje i tako i nazove kafanu koja ostade zatim, pa sve do danas, kafana kod "Znaka pitanja". Kafana kod "Znaka pitanja" odista vezuje svoj život sa životom Saborne crkve. Nju pohađaju posetioci Saborne crkve. Ako ko pre vremena porani na službu božju, svratiće u tu kafanu na jutarnju rakiju i kafu; ako je neki parastos, tu će se sabrati posetioci da sačekaju vreme; ako je kome duga služba u crkvi te ne može da je odstoji, tu će svratiti da se potkrepi. Kada su pratnje pa hoće neko da izbegne one duge govore i besede nad pokojnikom, tu će se skloniti. Članovi pevačkog društva, pre no što pođu na hor crkveni, tu će svratiti da popiju kafu i da se saberu i uopšte, sve što ima posla sa Sabornom crkvom i u Sabornoj crkvi, tu će se svratiti. I zato je ta kafanica oduvek dobro radila. Duboko dole, na završetku Kralja Petra ulice, ispod Mitropolije i Umetničke škole, bila je doskora kafana "Jelen". Ta je kafanica ranije bila bez imena a kada je Staro zdanje skinulo svoga bronzanoga jelena sa ugla, i kada je Starome zdanju ime "Jelen" zamenjeno sa "Grand hotel", onda je ta kafanica prihvatila kao neko nasledstvo ime "Jelen" koje je u tome kraju već bilo popularno. Onaj kraj od Saborne crkve pa ka Savamali nazivao se Varoš-kapija po kapiji koja je bila tu gde je docnije bila Valožićeva knjižara. Ta je kapija bila na onome šancu koji je opasivao celu varoš. Sve do bombardovanja 1862. godine, tu su kapiju čuvali turski nizami. Ta je kapija bila od kamena i debelih greda te su joj se temelji nalazili dugo zatim, kadgod bi se u tom kraju koja kuća podizala. Ima joj temelja i pod kućom inženjera Savčića. Varoš-kapija je bila najživlji deo Beograda, jer tu je stanovalo čisto srpsko stanovništvo, dok je na Dorćolu bilo izmešano sa Turcima, Cincarima i Jevrejima. Tada je na Varoš-kapiji postojalo i srpsko groblje pre onoga kod Markove crkve na Batal-džamiji. To se groblje prostiralo od Varoš-kapije na Zeleni venac i tek je 1828. godine izmešteno ovamo na Tašmajdan. Otuda što je sav život Srba stanovnika Beograda bio sabran tu, na Varoš-kapiji, oduvek je pa i danas još tu veliki broj kafana. Tako je prva među njima, kada se pođe od Saborne crkve: "Nezavisna Srbija", u kući koja je nazidana tek posle srpsko-turskoga rata, početkom osamdesetih godina, te prihvatila za svoju firmu politički događaj proglasa nezavisnosti kneževine Srbije. Odmah ispod "Nezavisne Srbije" postoji jedna krivudava ulicica, ostatak nekadanjih turskih sokaka, koja se sad zove Javorska ulica. Ta ulica, sa onom koja vodi na Kosančićev venac, odvaja jedan mali blok staroga Beograda, živopisnijeg no što su ostaci u Skadarliji. U tome bloku, na frontu koji gleda na Varoš-kapiju, dve su stare kafane. Jedna od njih i nosi ime kafana kod "Varoš-kapije". To je malena, niska i simpatična kafanica koja ima stalne svoje goste koji je godinama ne napuštaju. Druga kafanica na istome frontu, upravo na uglu Javorske ulice i Varoš-kapije, jeste "Crni konj". Ona je znamenitija od one prve po tome što su se tu zbirale prve naše komite još pre no što se komitska akcija javila kao organizovani pokret. Prvi četnici, koji su na svoju ruku i samostalno, kao hajduci, vodili borbe sa Turcima, obično su na zimovnik prebegavali u Beograd, očekujući tu da grade proleće. Tada su oni po celu zimu provodili u toj malo kafanici kod "Crnoga konja", tu se zbirali, tu dogovarali o daljem radu na proleće. Tu je, u toj kafanici, probavljao tada zimske dane i poznati komitski vojvoda Gligor Sokolović. Tek docnije, 1903. obrazovan je komitet u Beogradu, te pristupio organizaciji ovih komita i već pocetkom 1904. godine prebacio preko granice dve organizovane čete. Jedna od znamenitih kafana na Varoš-kapiji, bila je i ona kod "Srebrne kugle" koja sad više ne postoji. Ona je bila na mestu gde se sad diže četvorospratna kuća Radenka Radenkovića, štampara na uglu Kosmajske ulice i Varoš-kapije, upravo prema Valožićevoj knjižari. "Srebrna kugla" ima jedan svoj istorijski značaj iz naše nedaleke prošlosti. Maja meseca 1862. godine počele su one poznate zađevice između Srba i Turaka koje će izazvati bombardovanje Beograda. Juna 3. bilo je puškaranje i otimanje kapija varoških, a 5. juna bombardovanje Beograda, i očas se ceo Beograd pretvorio u vojnički logor gotov na odbranu. Tada se počeše na izlazima prema gradu podizati barikade i na njima se pojavili građani-dobrovoljci. Jedna od tih barikada bila je kod Saborne crkve, upravo na mestu koje zatvara prodiranje na Varoš-kapiju. To je bila licejska barikada, jer su na njoj bili sami omladinci, licejci, a komandant - starešina - te barikade, bio je proslavljeni poeta i rodoljub Stevan Vladislav Kačanski. Štab ove licejske barikade, tj. mesto gde su se umorni dobrovoljci potkrepljivali, bila je kafana kod "Srebrne kugle", koja je upravo bila u pozadini same barikade. U to doba, doba bombardovanja Beograda, upravo nešto malo kasnije, kada su umukli topovi na beogradskome gradu, ali njihove cevi ostale još uvek naperene na varoš, a građani još uvek bdili na barikadama, dođe prvi put u Beograd Hrvatska pozorišna družina, koja je dotle davala predstave po Vojvodini. Družini na čelu bio je Mandrović. Iako su mučne prilike u Beogradu bile, iako je ceo Beograd bio pod oružjem, opet je ova družina dala tom prilikom sedam predstava, najvećim delom rodoljubivih komada. Sve slobodno vreme glumci su provodili sa licejcima kod "Srebrne kugle", slušajući priče o bombardovanju i ostalim događajima koji su se posle ovoga nizali. Glumci su se tada sa našim velikoškolcima toliko srodili i njihovim podvigom da oružani čuvaju Beograd toliko oduševili da su im velikoškolci, pred polazak iz Beograda, priredili oproštajni banket 13. avgusta i to na samoj barikadi. Tada su, ispred naperenih topovskih cevi pili, pevali, grlili se i zdravili zajedničkoj budućnosti svojoj - Srbi i Hrvati. U Kosmajskoj ulici, na stotinu metara od "Srebrne kugle" ali sa protivne strane, postoji i danas kafana kod "Crnogorca". Nju je u svoje vreme osnovao i držao neki Milun Katunjanin, te se po njemu i prozvala kod "Crnogorca". Docnije je on dao namolovati na velikoj tabli od pleha Crnogorca u prirodnoj veličini, te mu je visio na vratima. To mu je bila firma koju je on zvao "šiljte". Posle ovoga Miluna Katunjanina držao je istu kafanu Velicki, knjigovezac. Na stotinu metara ispod "Srebrne kugle" niz Pop-Lukinu ulicu, nalazi se i danas kafana "Zlatan grozd". Nekada se ta kafana zvala "Engleska kraljica" a bila je pre "Pozorišne kafane" i pre "Dardanela" prva naša pozorišna, odnosno glumačka kafana. Početkom godine 1866. igrala je Mandrovićeva pozorišna trupa još u Velikoj pivari, ali već maja meseca prestala je i pojavi se u Beogradu Nemac Karlo do Remaja sa nemačkom trupom i sa glumcima srpskim i nemačkim. Taj Remaj davao je srpske i nemačke predstave jednovremeno i nametao se čak da on organizira i prvo naše državno pozorište. Ta drskost Remajeva izazvala je reakciju kod naših rodoljuba, te da pariraju akciju Remajevu, dovedu iz Modoša trupu Društva za Srpsko narodno pozorište kojoj je na čelu bio Jovan Ðorđević. Ta trupa je počela najpre davati predstave kod "Krune" (današnji opštinski sud) a zatim u Sušićevoj kući kod "Engleske kraljice", gde je na onoj strani placa iz Kosmajske ulice bila zatim Sinagoga. Tako je kafana kod "Engleske kraljice" u to doba postala prava pozorišna kafana, utoliko pre što su tadanju trupu Društva za Srpsko narodno pozorište predstavljali najomiljeniji naši glumci. U toj su trupi tada bili: Ružić i Ružićka, Kolarović i Kolarovićka, Milka Grgurova, Telečki, Sofija Maksimović, Nikola Nedeljković, Laza Popović, Peleš, Marko Stanišić, Mladen Bošnjaković, Mileva Radulovićeva, i drugi. Znatno je da je predstave ove trupe kod "Engleske kraljice" posećivao i sam knez Mihailo i tu kod "Engleske kraljice", posle jedne uspešne predstave, knez je Jovanu Ðorđeviću dao reč da će sazidati Narodno pozorište, kojem se zidanju odista odmah zatim i pristupilo. Ispod "Engleske kraljice" odnosno današnjega "Zlatnog grozda", na uglu gde se sretaju Pop-Lukina i Brankova (nekadanja Gospodska ulica), postoji odavno već kafana "Zlatan konj". I kao što na Varoš-kapiji ima dva konja, crni i zlatan, tako ima i dva grozda, zlatan i običan grozd. Ovo drugi ime nosi kafanica ispod Državne štamparije koja se zove kafana kod "Grozda", ali je još poznatija pod imenom: "Arsa kod Grozda", po dugogodišnjem svom kafedžiji Arsi. Preko puta ove kafane, nešto malo niže, u Pop-Lukinoj ulici, postoji danas kafana koja se zove "Radnička kasina", a nekad se zvala "Kafana kod Luke Vukalovića" i imala je na firmi naslikan lik ovoga hercegovackog ustaskog vojvode. Kako ta kafana leži preko puta Državne štamparije, nije čudo što su joj najčešći gosti bili činovnici i slovoslagači iz štamparije. U svoje doba, kao korektor Državne štamparije, veliki deo dana pa i noći, provodio je u ovoj kafani Ðura Jakšić, te je, vele, i mnogu svoju pesmu tu, u toj kafanici, napisao. Treba pomenuti još jednu malu kafanicu koja je osamdesetih godina prošloga stoleća bila jako posećivana, a to većinom od radnika, pa i činovnika iz Državne štamparije. Ona je postojala u onoj maloj uličici do Državne štamparije, i zvala se "Kaljavac". To je bila jedna mala kućica, severu okrenuta, sa velikom baštom i voćnjakom. Doći do ove kafanice, bio je po rđavom vremenu čitav problem, ali ipak, a naročito subotom, kad radnici prime plate, ova bi kafanica oživela, te se orila zadovoljna pesma sve do zore! Ova je kafanica bila svojina Stajića, starog slovoslagača Državne štamparije. Interesantno je da je taj ceo kraj, pa i prostor gde je sada Državna štamparija, u dužini sve skoro do Varoš-kapije, bilo srpsko pravoslavno groblje početkom devetnaestog stoleća. Kad je ta ulica nešto malo regulisana, i porušena jedna straćara spreda Pop-Lukine ulice, pri prekopavanju, iskopavan je kostur do kostura. Za vreme turske vladavine nad Beogradom, sve do početka devetnaestog veka, Savska obala je bila potpuno pusta, i zvala se Savska jalija ili još češće kafanska mahala. Ako je i bilo kakvog naselja, bili su tu bostandžije, lađari i Cigani. I Mađari i Austrijanci i Turci za vreme svojih vladavina znali su samo za Dunavski kraj, koji su i naseljavali. Savska jalija zvala se kafanskom mahalom stoga što je tu bilo bezbroj malih kafanica sa doksatima, gde su rakijali lađari. Bivalo je da su pokatkad izjahali na konjima i Turci iz grada, te posedali na te doksate i teferičili. Tek knez Miloš naredio je da se svi oni koji se bave trgovinom i trgovačkim posredovanjem moraju nastaniti na Savi, i od tada je taj kraj počeo da se podiže. Od mnogih starih kafana, koje su postojale u nekadanjoj kafanskoj mahali, ima ih koje su sve do danas zaostale, razume se, ne u onome obliku kakve su bile kao jalijske kafane. Počev od Kalemegdana, današnjom Karađorđevom ulicom, do Beogradske zadruge, a zatim strmom Ulicom Kraljevića Marka, do Bosanske ulice (Sava-mahale), naći ćemo danas ove kafane: "Čokot", kafanica u vrhu Karađorđeve ulice, pod Kalemegdanom. Ta kafanica leži prema onim poznatim Kalemegdanskim lagumima, koji su služili kao stovarišta vina. Zbog svoje blizine toj vinskoj pijaci, "Čokot" je oduvek važio kao neka vinska berza. Tu su se iskupljali kupci i prodavci, kafedžija je pripremao mezeluke, a iz onih laguma donošene su boce za bocom nategačom izvučenoga vina, koje se tu kod "Čokota" razlivalo u bezbroj čaša, te se, uz meze, probalo, ocenjivalo, i tu zaključivali pazari. Danas, otkako su oni lagumi prestali biti vinska stovarišta, izgubio se taj značaj kafane "Čokota", te ona životari samo kao obična kafanica. "Milojevića kafana", odmah ispod "Čokota", se zvala najpre "Deligrad" docnije "Podrinje", a zatim "Milojevića kafana". Najživahnija je bila u doba kada ju je držao poznati kafedžija Mihailo Nikolić-Kića, koji je držao i "Albaneza", a zatim i "Slaviju". U ranije doba ta je kafana važila kao najzgodniji sastanak ljubavnih parova. Naši su Beograđani radi takvih sastanaka najradije prelazili u Zemun, ali kad bi "ispustili" lađu, da ne bi gubili vreme, svratili bi kod "Podrinja" i uzimali sobu na dan, a ne bi se ni pun sat bavili u njoj. To je u početku bivalo možda i slučajno, a zatim je to postala redovna stvar, te je kafana stekla taj renome. Kada se pređe ulica, kojom od Saborne crkve slaze Veliki stepeni, te izbijaju na Savu, odmah iza zgrade u kojoj je carinarnica, pruža se prostrana zgrada hotela "Kragujevac", koja je podignuta još prvih dana preobražaja Savske jalije, te i danas još postoji kao kafana i hotel. Potrebu podizanja hotela i kafane "Kragujevac" diktovalo je pristanište jer, iako je ranije pristanište uvek bilo na Dunavu, a samo jednim delom (vinarice i drvarice) na Savi, od doba saobraćaja parnim brodovima, pristanište prelazi definitivno na Savu, koja se zatim naglo razvija kao najživlji trgovački kraj. Tu potrebu trgovačkog sveta da ima gde odsesti i gde se sastati zadovoljavao je u punoj meri hotel "Kragujevac", koji se sad sveo na mesto gde putnici očekuju polazak lađe ili sačekavaju putnike. Hotel "Kragujevac", inače nema nikakvu svoju naročitu istoriju, sem što bi se dalo zabeležiti da je 1876. godine tu bio štab talijanskih dobrovoljaca, koje je pod talijanskom zastavom, koja se vila na "Kragujevcu", upisivao simpatični garibaldijevac Delabona, i vodio ih na Drinu da se sa nama zajedno bore za našu slobodu. Na istoj strani gde je i "Kragujevac", malo dublje u čaršiji, postoji sada "Savska kasina", koja se u svoje vreme zvala "Vladikina kafana". Na čardaku te kafane, pri izletu iz grada, posedali bi uvek nešto otmeniji Turci i sejirili bi pijući kahvu i muhabetišući. Iza Savske kasine, prema Gođevcu, a na onome čvoru gde se ukrštavaju ulice koje vode na Varoš-kapiju i gde se spuštaju Mali stepeni, nalazila se kafana "Bosfor", koju je progutalo građenje novoga savskoga mosta. Nekada su tu, u neposrednoj blizini obale, bili gosti kapariše za istovar i utovar brodova, jer su nedaleko odatle pristajale dereglije sa trgovačkom robom. Zatim, do poslednjih dana, trajanja, to je bila jedna obična vesela noćna kafana. Nedaleko od "Bosfora", nalazi se kafana "Kičevo" takođe jedna od zaostataka staroga Beograda. Zatim dolazi kafana "Venecija". Ta kafana, po svoj prilici, nosi naziv po bari Veneciji, koja se prostirala od ušća Topčiderske reke pa sve do Beograda, i na kojoj su danas železnička stanica, fabrika monopola, Vapina fabrika hartije i mnoga druga naselja. Ta se bara nekad zvala Ciganska bara, pa su je neki učenjaci, ironije radi, nazvali Venecijom, i to joj se ime zadržalo. Kafana "Venecija" je bila kafana (i hotel), gde su odsedali trgovci iz unutrašnjosti. Kuća u kojoj je današnji kvart savamalski bila je nekad znamenita kafana "Liman", odmah do Zahine kuće. Liman se zvalo samo mesto (obala), gde su pristajale bosanske lađe. Tu, oko obale, živeli su Turci koji su držali magaze i kafanice, gde su odsedali trgovci Bošnjaci, koji su stizali lađama u Beograd. Tu na Limanu imali su i Srbi i Turci svaki svoga činovnika za pregledanje teskera onih koji doputuju lađama. Oko tih teskera i nadležnosti srpske i turske vlasti često je dolazilo do sukoba, a jednom čak, 24. jula 1860. godine, na Limanu leže i krv među Srbima i Turcima, tako da je čak i oficir Bučović morao sa vojskom dotrčati iz kasarne da utisa sukob. Tada je Liman ušao čak i u diplomatsku prepisku garantnih sila, koje su povodom gornjega sukoba razmenjivale note. Posledica toga sukoba je bila da je turska vlast dignuta sa Limana. Kafana "Liman" imala je u svoje vreme najprostraniji čardak, koji se isturao čak u vodu. Iza Limana podigao se docnije hotel "Bosna", koji je dugo trajao i važio kao jedan od otmenijih hotela. "Bosna" je regulacijom porušena, i sad je na njenim temeljima skver, a mesto nje podignut je moderan hotel "Bristol" koji ne leži na istom mestu gde je bila "Bosna". Ime "Bosna" hotel je dobio s obzirom na Bošnjake koji su taj kraj, radi razvijene trgovine sa Bosnom, vrlo mnogo naselili. Veliki i ugledni bosanski trgovci tu su se kraj Limana koncentrisali, tu kupili imanja, tu podigli kuće i magacine, i tu prigrabili svu trgovinu u svoje ruke. Otuda je toj kafani, koju su najvećim delom oni posećivali, i dato ime "Bosna". Ispred "Bristola", na ulici otprilike, bio je nekada i čuveni "Paranasov han", takođe han jednoga Bošnjaka. On je ležao na onoj pijaci u koju su se sticale mnoge ulice, a koja se zvala Mala pijaca. Na sredi te pijace dugo se držao jedan krst od crvenoga mramora ograđen gvozdenom ogradom. Taj je krst podigao o svome trošku beogradski trgovac Ćira Hristić, a hteo je, vele, njime da obeleži i pokaže Muslimanima Bošnjacima, čim bi se sa lađe iskrcali da su stigli u zemlju gde krst vlada. Tu je u blizini i kafana "Spuž", jedna obična mala lađarska kafana, nazvana tako stoga što je, kao lađarski znak, bio pred njom poboden u zemlju jedan spužasti kljun lađe (dereglije). "Ladno kupatilo" je kafana u ulici koja vodi u tada jedino kupatilo na Savi. To je bilo znamenito kupatilo Miloša frizera. Pred kafanom "Ladno kupatilo" zaustavili bi se gosti posle kupanja, te bi tu mezetisali ribe pržene na roštilju, i zalili to rashlađenim vinom. "Zlatna lađa" je kafana u Ulici Kraljevića Marka. Tu je duže vremena bio kvart savamalski, a danas je tu Dom maloletnika. Odmah iznad "Zlatne lađe", nalazi se i sad kafana "Kraljević Marko" nad kojom je nekada bila interesantna firma na kojoj je bio prikazan dvoboj Kraljevića Marka i Arapina. I danas ta kafana postoji. Savskim kafanama pripadaju i sve one koje se nalaze na savskoj padini od Zelenoga venca i Kraljice Natalije ulice pa ka obalama, kao i one koje se nalaze u Sarajevskoj ulici sve do "Tri ključa". U prvom delu je današnja Bosanska ulica nekadanja Sava-mahala. Sava-mahala u stvari se proteže od onoga raskršća Bosanske ulice i Ulice Kraljevića Marka pa ide duž Save sve do monopolskih zgrada na Topčiderskom drumu. Nekada je Savamala bilo selo van Beograda, koje je imalo i svoj seoski zapis na onoj pijaci (Topčiderskoj) pred Bajlonovom pivarom. Tu se je o Markovdanu igralo kolo i održavao se vašar na koji su mnogi Beograđani, pa i sam knez Miloš, odlazili. Docnije je knez Miloš raselio Savamalu i naselio njene stanovnike u današnjoj Paliluli, gde se i danas Markovdan slavi kao stara slava Savamalaca. U Savamali (današnjoj Bosanskoj ulici) počev od raskršća, koje smo gore označili, dve su kafane: "Manakova" i "Demir-kapija". Ova druga je naročito tipična i pripada kao zgrada starome Beogradu, koji sve više i više nestaje. Po redu u Savamali su još ove kafane: Šopovićevo kupatilo, Šiška-Lazina kafana, Stari vlakovođa, Evropa, Mala kavana, Novi svet (sad već porušena da otvori mesta novoj ulici koja vodi na železnicku stanicu), Tetovo (takođe porušeno), Radnička kafana i Kraljeva pivara. Od ovih su znamenite: Šopovićevo kupatilo i Kraljeva pivara. Godine 1857. pade u Beograd jedna nemačka pozoriššna družina pod upravom Prajza i sagradi arenu u Šopovićevom kupatilu te počne davati predstave na nemačkom jeziku. Videći da nema publike, on se udruži sa Srbima diletantima te otpoče kraj nemačkih davati i srpske predstave. Iz Šopovićevog kupatila ova družina pređe u Veliku pivaru. Kraljeva pivara ili Velika pivara, kako su je docnije zvali, velika je zgrada koja je sve doskora postojala u blizini Vaznesenske crkve. Tu je zgradu 1840. godine nazidala kneginja Ljubica a prvi zakupac te pivare bio je neki Rista Paripović, Rudničanin. U toj se pivari nalazila poveća sala u kojoj su naši diletanti davali predstave i u kojoj je 30. novembra 1858. godine održana i znamenita Svetoandrejska skupština. Iznad Savamale (Bosanske ulice) na savskoj padini leži Lomina ulica u kojoj se nalazi jedna jedina kafana (podrumče) kod "Vojvode Lome". Iznad spomenute je Ulica kraljice Natalije koja ističe iz Zelenog venca pa tera sve do Ulice Miloša Velikog. Ona je nekada zvana abadžijska čaršija. Tu je nekada, tridesetih godina, bila velika livada knez-Miloševa, a abadžije su bile u varoši, u turskoj čaršiji. Knez Miloš parceliše svoju livadu i natera abadžije da se tu nasele, od kojeg doba dobi ulica ime abadžijska čaršija. Docnije, kad su abadžije kao zanat izumrle, ulica dobija ime kraljice Natalije s obzirom na to što je u istoj kraljica nazidala i svoju crkvu. Zeleni venac, iz kojega ističe ona ulica, dobio je svoje ime po jednoj staroj kafani koja je takvo ime nosila. Na Zelenom vencu, sem pomenute, nalaze se još i kafane: Žirovni venac i Amerika a, pošav ka Varoš-kapiji, dolaze na početku Brankove ulice Carica Milica i Čovićeva kafana. U Savskoj ulici koja je pripadala takođe Savamali i koja od Bosanske vodi ka monopolskoj fabrici, ove su kafane po redu: Devet Jugovića, Lazarevac, kod Vladike (porušena), Dobro jutro, Orijent, Bajlonova, Suvi đeram, Čedićeva, Hajduk Veljko, Jedrane (nova), Zlatan paun, Dva Talijana, Suvobor, Pirot, Garibaldi (danas se zove Makiš) i Tri ključa. Od ovih je interesantna kafana Garibaldi, koja je ponela svoje ime po Garibaldijevcima koji su došli k nama kao dobrovoljci a zatim ostali na železnici kao radnici. Iznad Sarajevske ulice, na toj padini prema Savi je Ulica Miloša Velikog, koja se spušta od Londona pa dok ne izbije na Topčiderski drum. U toj je ulici malo kafana. Na vrhu njenome je kafana i hotel "London" koji pripada više Terazijama, a malo niže i sa protivne strane nalazila se kafana kod "Narodne skupštine". Sednice Narodne skupštine držane su u početku u zgradi Crvenoga krsta, u današnjoj Siminoj ulici pa, kako se ta zgrada pokazala nedovoljna, osamdesetih godina podigne vlada jednu privremenu zgradu (bondručaru) na uglu Miloševe i Kraljice Natalije ulice. Odmah prema njoj, na uglu Miloševe i Njegoševe ulice podigne se tada kafana "Skupština", koja je imala prostranu i vrlo ugodnu baštu te u svoje vreme bila vrlo posećena kafana. Jedno je vreme nosila i ime: Transval. Duž cele Ulice Miloša Velikog nema zatim kafana, sve do njenoga svršetka, gde se nalazi najpre kafana "Guberevac" prema bolnici za duševne bolesti i na vrhu njenom kafana kod "Lepog izgleda", iza koje je sad mali park. Iznad "Lepog izgleda", gde put već zavija da pođe na Topčidersko brdo, nalazi se na samome uglu kafana "Mostar" a više ove, preko mosta koji jaše mokroluški potočić, a sa protivne strane, nalazi se "Smutekovac" odnosno bivša kafana i bašta Vajfertove pivare. Najstariji Beograđani pamte da je zemljište na kome je današnja Vajfertova pivara, odnosno "Smutekovac", nosilo ime "Zamastir". Smutek se zvao neki Čeh koji je prvi tu podigao zgradu i otpočeo rad, ali je on napustio posao i otišao u svet. Docnije je tu zgradu i mesto otkupio Ðura Vajfert i razvio tu svoju veliku industriju piva. Bašta "Smutekovac" bila je u svoje vreme prijatno izletište Beograđana. Pomenusmo da kafana "London", na vrhu Ulice Miloša Velikog, pripada već Terazijama te počev od nje preći ćemo na terazijske kafane. Na Terazijama, počev od "Londona" prva kafana, odmah do "Londona" bila je kod "Pauna". Ona i danas postoji ali pod drugim imenom. Malo niže a sa protivne strane bila je kafana kod "Obilića". Docnije je ta kafana preobraćena u poslastičarnicu i zdravljak. Od "Obilića" pa sve do ćoška koji vodi ka Batal-džamiji nije bilo kafana a od toga ćoška pa do Pašićeve kuće bila je a i sad je kafana do kafane. Najpre "Šiškova kafana" i danas još čuvena, pa onda "Uroševa pivnica" koja je bila mnogo prostranija pa imala čak i baštu. Do nje je znamenito "Takovo", koje je jedno vreme bilo glumačka berza. U svoje vreme je ova kafana imala vrlo uređenu baštu i tu se slegao ceo Beograd. Do "Takova" nalazio se hotel "Pariz", jedan od nekada uglednijih prestoničkih hotela sa najvećim prostorijama za kafanu i restoraciju. Kafana "Pariz" znamenita je kao terazijska kafana jer je tu bio uvek radikalski partijski štab. Do "Pariza" je "Kasina". Ta je kuća nazidana još 1858. godine i pripadala je Braći Lukićima iz Velikog Sela. U toj kući obrazovana je bila tada nekakva kasina za naročite članove pa je po njoj dobio ime i lokal. Docnije, kada su se u nas razvila partijska takmičenja, "Kasina" je važila kao naprednjačka kafana. To je naročito važila za vreme svoga najznamenitijeg zakupca i gazde Vase Mijatovića, zvanog "bezobrazni Vasa", koji je ovu zgradu zaveštao Domu sirotne dece. Pre nekoliko godina porušena je stara zgrada i podignuta vrlo ugledna i moderna zgrada koja krasi Beograd. I sa druge strane Terazija, od "Londona" i "Pauna" pa sve do "Moskve" nije bilo kafana. Bila je samo jedna niska i vrlo interesantna kafanica kod "Dva tigra" na mestu gde je zatim bila Difrankova poslastičarnica. Gde je danas "Moskva", sa terazijske strane, bili su dućani a sa one druge strane, koja gleda u "Balkan" i Balkansku ulicu, bila je kafana "Velika Srbija", koju je izgleda krstio Stevan Vladislav Kaćanski. Zbog dobroga bermeta, a i zbog rodoljublja kafedžijinog, u ovu je kafanu nekad, u ranijoj mladosti, rado zalazio i Stevan Sremac. Na mestu "Velike Srbije", obuhvatajući i sve dućane koji su bili oko nje, podignuta je palata i kafana "Moskva". Prema "Velikoj Srbiji" postojala je doskora stara kafana i hotel "Balkan" koji je sad regulacijom porušen, a malo iza njega je bila - sad je već nema - čuvena terazijska kafana "Slavina", gde je nekoliko godina, za jednim stalnim stolom, kome je predsedavao pok. Sreta Pašić, pok. Radoje Domanović raskošno rasipao svoje zdravlje i svoj duh trošeći ga na jednu vrlo obilnu usmenu literaturu. Sa te strane Terazija bila je nekada i znamenita beogradska kafana "Zlatan krst", koja je postojala još pre sedamdesetih godina. Zgrada i danas postoji kao svojina pok. Vlade Lackovića, i leži odmah do palate banke "Slavija", ali to nije više gostionica, već je tu jedna velika manufakturna radnja. I danas još ispod streje nad krovom postoji zlatnim slovima natpis "Zlatan krst". Jedini natpis ćirilicom, koji Austrijanci za vreme okupacije nisu skinuli, jer ga verovatno nisu primetili. "Zlatan krst" je u najburnije doba novije istorije igrao znatnu ulogu. Tu, u toj kafani je 1876. godine nikao rodoljubivi poklič da se pomogne golorukim ustanicima u Bosni i Hercegovini; tu su se zbirali novčani prilozi za ustanike, tu upisivali dobrovoljci. Kada je Srbija zagazila u svoj prvi rat, odatle su, iz "Zlatnoga krsta" kretali dobrovoljci na Drinu, Deligrad i Javor. Docnije, po oslobođenju, ta je kafana postala zboriste liberalne Ristićeve stranke, mada su u nju rado zalazili i konzervativci. Držao ju je tada čuveni gazda Mihailo Jovanović, jedan od vrlo simpatičnih ljudi kojega je voleo ceo Beograd. Za njegovo vreme je bila kod "Zlatnog krsta" naročito čuvena kujna, te je pokojni Kosta Vujić, profesor, bio zbog toga i jedan od najčešćih gostiju te kafane. Od "Zlatnoga krsta" pa do Kalemegdana bila je još (između današnje Delinijeve apoteke i "Cara") takođe vrlo poznata kafana i restoracija "Hajduk Veljko", kojoj je ugled naročito uzdigao poznati i simpatični Talijan Karlo Perolo, jedan zaostali dobrovoljac garibaldijevac. Malo nize, a na raskršću Knez-Mihailove i one ulice koja sa Venca vodi ka Pozorištu, nalazio se i pre, i sad se nalazi "Ruski car". Na udaru ulica, koje su najvažnije arterije Beograda, u centru koji je uvek živ, ta je kafana oduvek bila stecište celog Beograda. Nekada, pre rata, tu je bivao sastanak svih beogradskih gurmana, danas, kada se mesto nekadašnje trošne kafane digla tu lepa, moderna i ugledna palata, "Ruski car" spada u kafane gde se sastaje najotmeniji Beograd. Od "Ruskoga cara" pa sve do Kalemegdana bilo je još samo nekoliko kafana. Najpre "Grand hotel" iza onoga dela prema Akademiji. To je bio najotmeniji hotel i restoracija koji je podigao Dušan Milićević, pošto je napustio stari "Grand hotel" (današnju Žel. direkciju). Danas je i taj hotel zatvoren, a lokali pretvoreni u bankarske kancelarije. Prema "Grand hotelu", u velikoj palati Akademije nauka, nalazi se kafana "Akademija" koja je novoga porekla, a na uglu prema Akademiji, gde Karadžićeva ulica seče Knez-Mihailovu, nalazila se nekad kafana "Rusija" ali je i ona iščezla i u tu se zgradu uselila banka. Ta kafana je nosila samo zvanično ime "Rusija", ali je pod tim imenom niko nije znao. Ona se zvala po gazdi "Jamandija", i bila je znamenita sa svoje neobično jevtine kujne, tako da se tu hranila sva sirotinja univerzitetska, kao i mladi trgovački pomoćnici iz čaršije. Niže "Jamandije" u istome redu, na donjem spratu Prvostepenoga suda, bila je znamenita trgovačka kafana Braće Krstića, a još niže, druga trgovačka kafana koja i danas postoji, "Grčka kraljica". Red kafana do Kalemegdana završava "Srpska kruna", nekada omiljeni hotel, danas kafana staroga Beograda, sa vrlo lepom terasom ka Kalemegdanu. Počev od terazijskog čvora, desnom ulicom koja spaja Terazije i Pozorišni trg (Kolarčeva ulica), nastaje niz kafana, od kojih su mnoge već ranije izumrle. Jedino, na vrhu te ulice, postoji i danas, kao trag staroga Beograda, i postojaće, kako izgleda vekovima, kafana "Albanija", ruglo Beograda, ali eldorado svih zakupaca te kafane. Ne postoji kafana sa manje režije a više prometa; niti postoji kafana koju posećuje tako raznolika i tako mešovita publika. Odmah do "Albanije" postoji jos jedan ostatak staroga Beograda, takođe jedna kafanica iz najstarijih dana naše prestonice, "Mala kasina". Na protivnoj strani ove ulice postojale su nekada tri kafane staroga Beograda, ali ih je vreme sve tri zbrisalo. Jedna je bila "Trgovačka kafana", tu negde gde je sad Izvozna banka, prema Cupari; niže nje, prema "Maloj kasini", postojao je "Srebrn konj", a ispod ovog, gde je sad kuća Ivkovića, do Jugoslovenske banke, bila je nekad čuvena "Žmurkova kafana" u koju se pelo na četiri pet rasklimatana stepena. To je bio poznati ćumez, ali je imao vrlo dobru rakiju i odlične goste. Iz ove kafane nisu izbijali glumci Mita Kolarović, Laza Lugumerski i Peleš. Kafedžija čika Laza, zvani Žmurko, bio je osobenjak svoje vrste. On bi svakom gostu propisao koliko čokanja sme popiti, i, da si hiljade plaćao, ne bi mogao više dobiti no što ti je on propisao. U stari Beograd svakojako spada i današnja Dušanova ulica, kao i Skadarlija i Poenkareova ulica jednim delom svojim. Na Dorćolu je jedna od najinteresantnijih beogradskih kafana "Crni orao" o istoriji čijeg imena smo već kazali što treba na ranijim stranama. U Skadarliji je danas najpopularnija kafana "Tri šešira", koja je u svoje vreme bila sedište beogradske bohemije, koju je sad izmešala i druga publika. Kafana "Tri šešira" nije vrlo stara. Kao što smo već malo ranije kazali, to je bila kuća oca Ðoke Dimovića, koji je držao "Imperijal". Njegov otac je bio fabrikant šešira (upravo prepravljao je i farbao stare šešire) i na toj kući, u kojoj je on živeo i radio, stajala je firma, na kojoj su bila naslikana tri šešira, svaki drugog fazona. Kafana je po toj firmi ponela ime. Mnogo starija je po postanku ona kafanica na vrhu Skadarlije koja se danas zove kafana kod "Vuka Karadžića", a ranije, mislim da nije imala nikakvo ime. Ona je i danas sačuvala tip starih turskih kafana. Tamo gde izbija Skadarlija u Poenkareovu (Makedonsku) ulicu bile su jedna prema drugoj dve znamenite kafane staroga Beograda, od kojih jedna i sad postoji pod imenom "Hotel opera" (danas bioskop "Balkan"). To je nekad bio čuveni Pasonin "Bulevar". "Bulevar" je nekad bila samo zgrada, koja je i sad na Poenkareovoj ulici, a prema Pozorišnoj ulici je bila velika i lepo uređena bašta, gde se ceo Beograd zbirao, i gde su se provodile mnoge budne noći. Docnije, u toj bašti nazidana je velika sala spojena sa ranijim lokalom, te je služila za igranke i svadbe, sve dok se nije nazidala Kolarčeva sala. U toj sali je Žarko Savić otvorio i prvu operetu u Beogradu. Od prestanka te operete, sala stalno služi varijeteima i bioskopima. Pašonin "Bulevar" nosi ime po osnivaču svome, u svoje vreme najpopularnijoj ličnosti starog Beograda, Ðorđu Pašoni, o kome postoje mnoge anegdote koje se još i danas pričaju. Preko puta Pašoninog "Bulevara", na drugom uglu postojala je do pre desetinu godina "Esnafska kafana". To je u stvari bila esnafska berza rada. Tu su se u rano jutro zbirali zidari, kaldrmdžije, ciglari, tesari i druge zanatlije, i tu su dolazili oni koji su bili potrebiti, te odvodili radnike na posao. Razume se, da su s večeri te iste zanatlije uvraćale u "Esnafsku kafanu" da ostave jedan deo zarade. No u toj kafani bilo je i jedno zasebno sopče, gde su često uvraćali i drugi. Tako je u svoje vreme tu stalno provodilo noći ovo društvo: Ðura Jakšić, Panta Besarović, računovođa Ministarstva prosvete, Aleksa Šilić, telegrafista, kapetan Marko Petrović, Ljuba Nedeljković, telegrafista i Ilija "Ćopa", armonikaš. U toj sobici je Ðura Jakšić napisao i svoju pesmu "Padajte, braćo!" Posle ove generacije, tu su sobicu pritisli velikoškolci, i držali su je decenijama. "Esnafska kafana", kao zgrada, bila je svojina nekoga Miloša Žeronje terzije, a dugo godina ju je držao pod zakup Tasa Makedonac. U Paliluli, koja takođe pripada starome Beogradu, bar onome iz doba kneza-Miloševog, postoje i danas dve vrlo stare kafane koje se nalaze gotovo na istome trgu. Jedna je kod "Sedam Švaba". Ta je kafana na uglu Vidinske i Hilendarske ulice, upravo prema kući staroga Jove Ilića. Na vratima je firma, na kojoj je naslikano sedam Svaba kako su hrabro atakirali na jednoga zeca! Ilićeva deca, Dragutin, Milutin, Vojislav i Žarko, do te kafane su činili svoj prvi probni let, kada su izletali iz očeva gnezda. Vojislav je i docnije uvek rado navraćao u tu kafanu i, kadgod bi kome zakazivao sastanak, najradije bi to bilo kod "Sedam Švaba". Mnogu i mnogu pesmu svoju Vojsilav je napisao tu pred kafanom, pod malim, lisnatim bagremima. Na drugoj strani ovoga trga, tamo gde Takovska ulica slazi ispod stare kasarne, nalazi se takođe vrlo stara beogradska kafana kojoj su i danas kao nekada najčešći gosti niži činovi iz kasarne. Ta kafanica nosi ime "Kod krčmarice Mare" i čuvena je bila u svoje vreme sa mnogih tuča koje su se tu dešavale između plahovitih Palilulaca i mladih kaplara. Od starih kafana po drugim krajevima Beograda valja pomenuti i kafanu "Dva tesača" koja je do pre trideset godina postojala u nekadanjoj Pisarskoj a danas Deligradskoj ulici. To je bila kafanica sva u zelenilu sa turskim osmanlucima punim zrela grozđa. Bila je kafana naših "cimermana" zbog kojih i nosi ime "Dva tesača". Razume se da je nedeljom najmilija zabava ovih "Švaba" bila kuglana. Ova je kafana bila svojina prvog "tancmajstora" u Beogradu, onda poznatog Tase, a koji je inače po zanimanju bio staklorezac. Iste vrste je i kafana na Zapadnome Vračaru kod "Nemačkog cara". Ona je podignuta šezdesetih godina na mestu gde je nekad bila vračarska rupa, tako da je, prema tvrđenju starih Beograđana, vračarska rupa upravo u podrumu kafane kod "Nemačkoga cara". Godine 1842. Vučić se pobunio i doveo vojsku na Vračar da zapreti Beogradu i knezu. On je sa vojskom pao na onu ledinu gde je kancelarija sreza vračarska. Tada tu nije bila nijedna kuća već je bila pusta ledina. Na toj ledini bila je jedina kuća koju je podigao Isidor Stojanović. Kako je Isidor Stojanović kuću gradio od naboja, to je u blizini iste iskopao duboku rupu iz koje je vadio zemlju za naboj. Vučić je hvatao svoje protivnike, i kako na ledini nije imao drugih zatvora gde bi ih držao, dobro došla mu je bila ta rupa te je u nju trpao svoje protivnike. Ta Vučićeva rupa je zadala strah i trepet njegovim protivnicima. Prvi je u tu rupu strpan neki Trkić iz Šapca i nekoliko je dana bio sam, te se i po njemu jedno vreme zvala Trkićeva rupa, a docnije je nazvana vračarska rupa. Kafana "Nemački car" bila je središte Nemaca naseljenih u Beogradu, koji su se i inače najradije nastanjivali tu na Zapadnom Vračaru. Tu su nedeljom priređivana posela, igrao se šotiš i uz pivo pevale nemačke pesme. Ovu je kafanu godinama držao pod zakup otac g. Stavenova-Pepike, dugogodišnjeg službenika Srp. brod. društva. Postoji na krajnjoj periferiji još jedna kafana koju treba spomenuti, jer je dobila ime baš zbog toga što je bila bestraga udaljena od varoši. Ta se kafana zove "Sibirija", a i danas postoji. Nekad je ona bila na pustome drumu (smederevskom), čak blizu starih kozara, tamo kod Sedam kuća. Danas je ona u sredini velikoga naselja koje je na tome putu na Smederevskom đermu otišlo čak u Mokroluške atare. I danas je to prijatna kafana ali iza nje ima sad već i drugih, kao što je na primer "Cvetkova kafana". Ranijih godina "Sibirija" je bila potpuno usamljena sve dok opština nije preko puta nje podigla tramvajske depoe. Uz te depoe počelo je da se gradi naselje u njima zaposlenih radenika, dok nije skupa kirija u centru naterala i druge Beograđane da se u tome kraju nasele. Kategorija:Književnost Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:Spomenar Kategorija:B